Talk:The World I Know/@comment-3575890-20140102085203
Disney NOTPs Nothing says you love her like kidnapping her father, attempting to murder her lover-to-be, and blackmailing her into marrying you. I don't even want to think about what Belle's life would have been like if she actually married this misogynist piece of shit. I don't think any Disney NTOP makes me more uncomfortable than this one. The enormous age gap is something reminiscent of Hugh Hefner and his playmates only to a much more disturbing nature considering there is zero consent and he's basically dressed her as his personalized sex slave. Looking at how he enslaved her and chained her to a wall, I don't even want to think about what their married life would have been like. This pairing is possibly even more problematic because Eric doesn't have a mind of his own. He's bewitched to obey her every command and bend to her every whim. What's more romantic than kissing her when she's out cold? Marrying your would-be potential rapist. Great lesson for the kiddies! Oh, I KNOW I'm going to get a lot of shit for this one, but just bear with me here. If you know the true historical story between Pocahontas and John Smith, you surely understand why this pairing does not sit right with me no matter how romanticized and glamorized it is. Ah, the boner that burned all of Paris. He slut shames her, harasses her, threatens her life, and attempts to burn her at the stake because she doesn't want the D. I will never understand Fresme shippers. Yes, GET AWAY FROM HIM! You don't know who the fuck he is! I must say, this pairing really sets quite the positive example about stranger danger..oh wait, NO IT DOESN'T! It actually teaches boys that it's TOTALLY okay to sneak up on pretty girls in desolate forests with the intent to romantically pursue them, advance on them even to pushy degrees if necessary, and kiss them when they are unconscious; in turn it teaches girls that it's totally okay to run off with handsome strangers. NO. Fuck this ship. At long last, a remedial counterexample to offset the god awful example set with Aurora and Phillip. This is my FAVORITE Disney NOTP because it sets an excellent example for young impressionable viewers which is that people are not always who they seem. Handsome, charming strangers are still potential threats just like any other stranger. And oh, how psychopathic this guy is! He plays on a girl's loneliness, vulnerability, and desperation to be loved, manipulates her emotions in his favor, proposes to her with the intent to steal her sister's throne (by murdering her), leaves her for dead, and attempts to murder her sister twice. (Princess Aurora; kindly take notes!) This ship isn't even canon, but nonetheless, it seems to have quite a large following of fans. I'm ngl. I DON'T GET IT. He courts her sister so he can get closer to her so as to kill her and take her throne, imprisons her, and attempts to murder her twice. NO THANK YOU.